In the past, the depth at which wires were wrapped about Wire-Wrap pins when using a hand-held wiring gun was largely determined by sight of the operator. However, when using large back panels of many small size Wire-Wrap pins it is often required to attach as many as three wires to the same Wire-Wrap pin. The attaching of such number of wires to the same Wire-Wrap pin requires a more precise method of predetermining the depths at which the respective wires may be secured to the Wire-Wrap pin. The depth control of the present invention provides this necessary control of the placement of the wires upon the Wire-Wrap pins.